Sad Story
by Kasai 2012
Summary: okay okay I know this was already on here but i wanted to divide it into chapters. its also updated.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Name**_

Sfx: Glass breaking, Crash

"Hey stupid get in here!"

(My name is Sakura Kuko and I'm 14 years old. I am currently living alone with my father because my mother is in jail.)

Sfx: footsteps

"Yes father?"

"What the heck is this?!"

"A piece of paper"

Sfx: Slap

"Try again smart mouth!"

"M-my report card"

"And what's wrong with it?!"

"I have an "A" on it"

"And you know what that means"

Sfx: Belt unbuckles

"No father please I promise I'll do better!"

"It's too late for that Stupid!"

*Two Hours Later*

Sfx: Belt fastening

"Maybe now you'll learn to do what I tell you"

Sfx: Walking away, door slamming shut

(As I lay here in pain and agony I'm drawn back to when this all started. It was ten years when I was only four years old.)

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Mommy!" I'd give her a hug.

"Good Morning Sakura" She'd smile.

My mom always had such a sad smile.

"So what would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Mm eggs!" I'd reply.

"Eggs again?" she laughed.

"I swear one day you're going to turn into an egg"

Sfx: eggs frying

"So did my little flower have a good night sleep?" She would ask. She always called me her little flower.

"Mhm I dreamed that you and me lived in a big house with two puppies"

"Wow two puppies?"

"Yep one for me and one for you"

She'd start laughing.

*gasp* "Uh oh if we don't hurry you're going to be late to pre-school"

My mother always walked me to school and she always would be there to pick me up after.

"Okay sweetie mommy has to go now"

"Can't you stay here with me today" I pleaded.

*Sigh* "Okay tell ya what, I'll stay until your nap time okay?" she smiled.

"Yay!"

Of course after nap time she left just like she said she would. I was a little sad at first but it was only two more hours till she came to get me.

-After School-

*sighs* "Seems like your mother is a little late today" my pre-school teacher replied.

"Sorry I'm late!" my mother came running.

*Gasp* "Mommy!" I ran up to her.

"Hi Sakura sorry I'm a little late" she rubbed my head. She often did this when she was either sorry or she would do it to calm me down if I was upset.

As we walk home I tell her about my day. But when we get home the place is a mess and my father is standing there in the middle of it.

"Where were you?!" he asks furious.

"Sakura go to your room" she nudged me.

"She stays here!"

I hide behind my mother.

"Once again Momoka where have you been?!"

"I had to pick Sakura up from school" she replied timidly.

My father walked over to where we were standing.

Sfx: Slap, Thud

"Mommy!" I yelled.

My mother gets up slowly.

"I meant earlier today!" he yelled.

"I stayed at- no I mean I was at a friend's house"

My father looked at me. I'm not sure how but he knew that she had been lying.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not" she replied putting her hands up in defense.

My father doesn't reply instead he grabs her by the hair and drags her into their bed room and slams the door. There are sounds of fighting and things breaking. I sit in a corner shivering in fear. After a couple minutes it gets silent and the door opens.

"Sakura come here" my father replied.

I just sit there, my body frozen with fear.

"I said come here!"

I slowly get up and walk over to him. He grabs me tightly by the arm and pulls me inside the room. I look around to see my mother tied to a chair.

*Gasp* "Mommy!" I ran over to her.

My father walks over to me and picks me up. He walks over to his bed and throws me on it.

Sfx: belt unbuckles

"We're going to teach mommy a little lesson" he smirked.

He gets on top of me and I scream. My mother wakes up to the sounds of me screaming.

*Gasp* "Sakura!"

"Mommy!"

"Akira let her go she has nothing to do with this!" my mom tried getting free.

"Sorry Momoka but, you need to learn a lesson."

He goes inside me and I scream.

"NO! Akira please let her go!" my mother starts to cry.

"Nope!" my father replies as if he's playing a game. He goes inside me again and I scream even louder. After a couple minutes I pass out from the pain. When I wake up my mother and father are no longer in the room.

"Mommy?" I try getting up but am soon hit with an intense pain. But I somehow manage to crawl over to the door.

Sfx: door opens

I open the door to see my mother pointing a gun at my father.

"Akira you've gone to far this time!" she yells.

"Momo just put the gun down" he tried to calm her down.

"NO! You raped my daughter and then forced me to watch you sick bastard!"

"And I can't let you live!"

Sfx: cocks the gun, BANG

"Ahhh! You actually shot me!" he yelled holding his wound.

"Yes and this next one will kill you!"

I just sat there and watched cheering my mother on in my head. I had always disliked my father for what he was always doing to her. But then all of a sudden I collapsed.

Sfx: thud

*Gasp* "Sakura!" my mother turned her attention to me. While she was distracted my father grabbed a knife and stabbed her. My mother lets out blood curdling scream and falls to the floor. Then all of a sudden my father starts laughing. I cried over my mother's body. After a couple minutes I grabbed the gun and pointed it at my father.

"You little bastard! You wouldn't dare!"

Sfx: BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

I had shot my father five times. He fell to the floor and blood poured out of him. I sat there a couple minutes bathed in blood I looked at both of my parents. I had assumed that they were both dead. So I decided to kill myself as well. I grabbed the gun and tried firing it but, it jammed. I look around the room and see the knife my mother was stabbed with. I grab the knife and stab myself in the stomach. Before I pass out our front door is knocked down and I soon hear a man's voice.

"Hurry up we need a medic in here stat!" he yelled.

He walks over to me.

"Hey this one's still alive!"

He puts an oxygen mask over my face and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Name**_

I soon awaken to a machine beeping.

Sfx: heart monitor

"Hm?" I felt extremely dizzy.

*Gasp* "Where's my mommy!" I scream. I begin to pull out the wires in my arm.

"Hey kid what are you doing?! I need some help in here!" a nurse yelled as she tried to calm me down.

"You need to calm down kid!"

"No not until I see my mommy!" I continue struggling.

I struggled for a couple minutes until more nurses came in and injected me with something. After the injection I felt woozy and calmed down.

"See isn't that better?" the nurse smiled. I remembered her in particular because she looked and smiled just like my mother. The only difference between them was that the nurse had a happy smile where as my mother had a sad one. I gave her a little smile in return. After a couple minutes I ask where my mother is again. She tells me that she's in the recovery room. I sigh in relief and lay down to go to sleep.

"Hey, don't you want to know if your father is alright?"

"No this is all his fault!"

The room is filled with an awkward silence. After a little while the nurse got up and left. Not too soon after she left I fell asleep, only to be awaken by my mother's screaming.

"No you don't understand you have to let me see my baby!" she screamed.

"Hm? Mommy?"

I turn to see her crying.

"Mommy!" I yell.

"Sakura I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Back then I wasn't sure why she was sorry or why they wouldn't let her come in my room. All I knew was that she was sad and that the policemen were partly responsible.

"You leave my mommy alone!" I scream getting out of bed. The wires in my arm are yanked out as I try to run to her. It hurt a lot but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting to my mother. I try running to her but a policeman cuts me off. I bite him and he lets go. I run to mother and hold on to her leg crying.

"Oh mommy I was so scared!" I cry.

She rubs my head trying to calm me down.

"Oh my little flower I'm so sorry you had to go through this" she cries.

"I hope you can forgive me"

A policeman then comes and pulls us apart.

"Mommy!" I reach out for her.

"Sakura it'll be okay, just remember that I love you!" she yells.

They drag her behind two doors. I'm still kicking and screaming for my mother. I kick and scream until I no longer can. For the next two weeks I sit in my hospital bed without talking to anyone.

Sfx: knock knock

"Hi Sakura do you mind if I come in?" a nurse replies.

I just look at her for a second and then look away.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asks gently.

I don't even look at her; I just simply shake my head no.

*Sighs* "But Sakura you must eat something" she replies.

I continue to sit there with soulless eyes.

*Sighs* She sees there's no point and leaves. I watch her leave the room. After she leaves I lay down to take a nap, not to soon do I fall asleep that I am awakened by voices outside my room. It's a nurse and another lady I don't recognize. I can barely hear their conversation.

"Yes that's right we think she's a mute" the nurse tells the lady.

"A mute?" the lady asks.

"Yes she was found bathed in her mother, father, and her own blood." The nurse explains.

"Oh how awful, the poor thing" she turns and looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

_(I'm not a mute; I just don't like it here)_ I think to myself.

"Will she ever be able to talk?"

"Well that's up to her" the nurse continues.

"Listen when you take her to court make sure that there isn't too much stress on her" the nurse tells her.

The lady nods her head and walks into my room.

"Hello my name is officer Ai" she smiled as she walked in.

"And what's your name?"

I don't respond instead I just point at the cards that were sent to me. She looks at them.

"Oh your name is card?" she laughed.

I just look at her with a mean look. She realizes that I'm in no mood to play around.

"Okay okay, I know your name is Sakura I was only playing around"

"I'm here to escort you to court" she finally replies.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"Court is where your mother is right now"

After hearing that I jump out of bed and start changing into my normal clothes.

"My my what a change of energy" she chuckles.

The drive to the court house seemed more like a journey then a car ride. But when we finally arrive we're surrounded by a lot of people.

"Sakura stay close to me" Ai replied.

I nod. When we exit the car it's like entering a room full of panicked people. But somehow Ai pushes through the crowd and we enter the court room. Back then that room seemed to be the size of fifteen houses put together. I look around the room and see my mother sitting way up front. I run to her and give her a big hug.

"Sakura!" she exclaims.

I begin to cry as she holds me tight. Even though her hair and face were slightly different, she still had that same smell as before.

"Have you been a good girl?" she whispers in my ear.

I nod my head yes.

"Excuse me but, Sakura we have to go sit down now" Ai replies trying to pull me away from my mother. I turn and give her a dirty look.

"Wouldn't it be alright if she sat with me during the trial?" my mother pleaded.

"Well I guess so, sure why not?" Ai replies giving me a smile.

The trial is extremely long and I see a lot of people go up and testify. Family, friends, and people I didn't even know. After what seemed like days to me they called me up. I walk over and sit in the chair.

"So miss Sakura would you like to tell everyone what happened that day at your house?" a man asks me.

"Your Honor Sakura can't talk, so this is pointless" A man explains to the judge.

"Hm, is this true Sakura?" he turns to me.

I don't reply right away but, eventually I nod my head yes.

"Okay then why don't you draw for us what happened?"

But I don't move. I start to cry as I remember that day.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Ai asks me.

"N-no" I say quietly.

The man walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder to see if I'm alright. I look up at him and start screaming. That man looked just like my father.

"NO! Leave me alone!" I scream.

"Sakura!" I hear my mother's voice call out to me.

"Mommy!" I scream.

She runs over to me and holds me tight. She rubs my head trying to calm me down. It works like it always does and I calm down.

"Your Honor I would like to change my plea to guilty" my mother says to the judge.

"Are you sure Mrs. Kuko?" the judge asks.

"Yes I can no longer let my child be in distress" she said looking into my eyes.

"Well Mrs. Kuko if that's what you want; the defendant will be sentenced after a ten minute recess" the judge replies.

During the ten minute recess me and my mom talk. We talk about everything and she tells me that she loves and always will no matter what. I give a big smile. Those ten minutes went by real fast. When we walked back into the court room my mother was asked one more time if she wanted to change her plea. She told him no and he sentenced her to fourteen years without parole. She hugs me tight and tells me that she loves one more time before she's taken away.

"Here take care of this for me" she takes her necklace off and puts it around my neck.

"I will mommy I promise" I cry as she's taken away behind two big doors.

I begin to cry even harder when I leave the court room. Ai tells me that I'll see my mother again one day when I'm older. That calms me down a bit and I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sad Story: part 2**_

When I wake up we're at a house I've never been to before.

"Where are we?" I ask as we get out the car.

"Well this is your new home until your mother or father comes to get you" Ai smiled.

"But can't I stay with you?"

"No I'm sorry but where I live doesn't allow children" she replied.

"Oh" I reply sadly.

"But don't worry I'll come visit you whenever I can" she smiled.

Just then the front door swung open and a big lady came running out.

"Oh good you're here at last" she said out of breath.

"Yes, this is Sakura" Ai replied to the lady.

The woman stooped down to my level.

"Hello Sakura my name is Mrs. Wu but, you can call me mommy if you want" she smiles. I give her a mean look and reply

"You're not my real mommy, my real mommy's going to come get me one day" I reply stubbornly.

"Oh, okay, well then just call me Mrs. Wu" she says standing up.

"Okay Sakura I'll be leaving now" Ai lets go of my hand and begins to walk away. But, I squeeze her hand and she turns around.

"Sakura you'll be okay, Mrs. Wu will take good care of you I promise" she smiles. I smile back and release her hand.

"Come Sakura the other children are inside" she grabs my hand and takes me inside.

"Okay" I follow obediently.

When we entered the house it was a complete mess. Toys and clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Kids get in here!" she yells. Five kids come running down the stairs all dirty and their hair was manned.

"State your names children"

"I'm 10 year old Takashi Tsuoto" the first boy replied.

"I'm his little sister Nina Tsuoto and I'm 8 years old" the first girl replied.

"We're 5 year old twins Ryo and Yuki Takashi" two little snotty kids' reply tugging on my shirt.

"Oh yea and this is Nene Ryoku" Takashi replied.

I looked at the girl and she looked like she was really sad about something. I let go of Mrs. Wu's hand and walk over to Nene. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. Everyone's eyes were on me waiting to see what I was going to do. I look at her a little while longer before giving her a big hug. She struggles to break free but I'm to strong for her.

"It's okay I'm here for you" I whisper in her ear as I stroke her head as my mother did to me so many times before. She stops struggling and begins to cry.

"Shhh, its okay" I continue rubbing her head. She eventually calms down.

"Oh by the way my name is Sakura Kuko" I smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.

After that me and Nene were inseparable, we went everywhere together and did everything together. That is until one day Nene became very sick.

Sfx: coughing.

"Hm Nene are you okay?" I felt her forehead.

*Gasp* "Your head is hot! Mrs. Wu!" I yelled and she came running in our room.

"Mrs. Wu, Nene's sick"

"So it would seem, well why don't you go outside and play, I'll take care of Nene" she smiled. But over the next few weeks Nene only got sicker. Everyday I would hope and pray that Nene would get better but she didn't. And one cold morning I found her. At first I just thought she was sleeping but at a closer look I discovered that she was cold and pale.

Sfx: glass breaks

"Nene?Come on it's time to take your medacine. NENE? Stop playing around and get up!" When i realize that she isn't playing I scream.

"NENEEEEE!"

Mrs. Wu has a short funeral for Nene. I asked her why it wasn't longer and she told me that she didn't have any extra time to be wasted on a dead child. I look at her in disgust and she tells me it's time to go home.

"No! I'm staying here with Nene!" I yell.

"I told you to come on, it's time to go home!" she started getting irritated.

"NO!" I hold on to Nene's tombstone.

"Sakura I'm only going to tell you this one more time, Lets go home"

I look up at her and she gives me a stern look.

*Sigh* "Okay" I finally gave in.

"Good now lets go home" she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Mrs. Wu can I ever … visit Nene again?" I look up at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't want you coming back here again" she replied coldly without even looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to come back, Nene's dead so what's the point of visiting?"

"Because she was my friend!" I yell.

"Sakura I will no more of Nene!"

"But-

"No but if you even say her name again you will be living out here!"

Sfx: thunder crash

"Do you understand?"

I don't respond to her, instead I just give her a mean look.

"I said do you understand?!" she got in my face.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

Sfx: slap, thud

"You will not speak to me in that matter!" she was furious. I just looked at her while holding my cheek.

"Now come on Sakura!"

"No! I'm not going with you, I'm gonna stay here with NENE!" I yelled getting up.

"Fine! A night in the rain ought to teach you some manners!" she walks away and gets into the mini van we had came in. All the other kids looked at me and waved good-bye. After the van left I ran over to Nene's grave and that's where I slept. You would think sleeping in a cemetery would creep a little girl out but, it was actually one of the best nights of sleep I had had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sad Story: part 2**_

When I woke up there were some people standing over me and it wasn't anyone from Mrs. Wu's house.

"Oh look she's waking up" a woman's voice replied. I open my eyes with a big yawn to see two people standing over me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in surprising tone.

"Don't hurt me!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Don't worry little one, we just wanted to see if you were okay" the woman's voice replied.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing out here anyway?" she asked stooping down to my level.

"My best friend died yesterday and I was visiting her grave" I said looking at Nene's grave.

"Well where your parents?" the man asked.

"My mommy and daddy are in jail" I reply.

"So you live alone?"

"No, I live in a house with Mrs. Wu and four other kids" I said standing up.

"Oh, well why aren't you with them?" the lady asked.

"Because I was bad and didn't do what Mrs. Wu said and stayed here"

"You mean she made you stay here all night?" the lady was starting to get angry.

"No, I chose to stay here"

"Why?" the man asks.

"So that Nene wouldn't be scared on her first night here"

"Ohhhhh how sweet" the woman exclaims.

"Why don't you come with us, we're going home right now to go eat some breakfast.

I look back at Nene's grave and a gust of wind pushes me along as if she were saying "go on you'll be fine". I smile and give her grave a hug and kiss good-bye. When we reach the car there are two kids there. One was a girl about my age and the other was a boy who was a bit older.

"Who's the kid" the older boy asked his mother when she entered the car.

"Hmm? We didn't ask her what her name is" his mother replied.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked me.

"My name is Sakura Kuko" I replied.

"My name is Ayame Iida" Ayame smiled.

"And this is my brother his name is Kaoru Iida" she pointed to the boy sitting next to her.

On the way to their house me and Ayame became fast friends. When we arrive at the house I'm a little timid to get out.

"Come on Sakura!" Ayame tugged on me and smiled. I smiled back and followed her into her house.

"Wow! You live in a mansion!" I exclaimed.

"Wanna go up to my room and play?" Ayame said running towards the stairs.

"Yea!" I replied following her. We only got to play for a little while before breakfast was ready.

"Hey Sakura, Ayame it's time to eat" Kaoru said peeking into the room.

"Okay!" we said in unison. We walked down the stairs holding hands and giggling. When we got to the table we sat next to each other and her mother

giggled.

"You two look like sisters" she laughed as she set our plates out in front of us.

*Gasp* "Wow this is what you eat for breakfast!" I exclaim looking at the food.

"Mhm don't you?" Ayame asked.

"No we just get to eat a bowl of rice" I told her.

"Sakura you mean you and the other kids only eat rice for breakfast?" Mrs. Iida asked as she sat down.

"Mhm rice for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch, and a couple of dumplings for dinner" I said as I begin to eat. I stuff my face and eat like I've never eaten

before.

"Itadikumasu!" I reply as I leave the table.

"You're welcome Sakura" Mrs. Iida smiled.

"Hey Sakura wanna go play?" Ayame replied.

"Ya!" we run up to her room and play some more, only to fall asleep a few minutes later. We were waken up later for some lunch. I pretty much

swallowed mine whole and waited for Ayame to finish. After lunch Mrs. Iida took us to the park until dinner time. Dinner was my favorite meal I think because I got to eat dessert after.

"Yum! This taste good what is it?" I replied stuffing my face with the cold creamy stuff. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Did I say something bad?" I ask timidly.

"It's ice cream" Ayame said with ice cream all over her face.

"Haven't you ever had it?" she asks.

"No, but now I want to eat it forever and ever" I gave her a big smile.

"Sakura how come you never had ice cream before?" Kaoru asked.

"Because my mommy never had time to stop and get me some. She said she had to get home before daddy did and start dinner or he'd be very mad." I said looking into my bowl.

"Oh" he replied.

"Okay well it's time for bed you two" Mrs. Iida said getting up.

"Aww can't we stay up a little longer?" Ayame pleads.

"No, now come on you guys got to get bathed and dressed for bed." she replied.

"Okay" Ayame follows her.

"Come on Sakura" she pulls my arm. When we get upstairs there's a nice hot bath waiting for us.

"Why's the water hot?" I asked Ayame.

"It's supposed to be hot" she replied.

"No, my father always told me that the water is supposed to be cold" I told her.

"No Sakura the water really is supposed to be hot" Mrs. Iida tells me while wiping my face clean.

"Oh" I replied.

"Okay now that you guys are all clean it's time to brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and go to bed" she said as she dried us off.

"Sakura you can sleep in Ayame's bed" Mrs. Iida told me.

"Good-Night you two, sweet dreams" she walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"Hey Sakura are you awake?" Ayame shook me.

"Ya I'm up" I turned to her.

"Are we gonna be friends forever?" she asks me.

"If you want to be" I smile. She smiles back and we drift off to sleep. That's how I had spent the next two years of my life. I had birthday parties with Ayame since we were born on the same day, nice food, and nice clothes. I even went to school. Those two years were the best in my life until one day when that all ended. Me and Ayame had just returned from school and were doing our homework when there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it" Kaoru replied.

Sfx: door opens

"Hello is this the Iida residence?" a woman's voice asks.

"That depends on who's asking" Kaoru replied.

"Well are your parents home?" the woman asked.

"Yes hold on, Dad there's some woman here at the door" he yelled upstairs.

"Daddy's not home yet" I replied from the kitchen. After the first two months I considered them my family. Though of course no one could replace my real mother.

"Sakura can you go get mom then?" he yells.

"Yes, be right back Ayame" I told her as I got up.

"Okay" she smiles.

I begin to walk up the stairs when the woman call out my name.

"Sakura" she replied. I turn around and see her standing there.

"Do I know you?" I ask her.

"Come on it hasn't been that long since I've seen you" she smiled.

I looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"I still don't remember who you are" I replied.

"Sakura go get mom" Kaoru told me.

"I'm going, I'm going" I replied.

"Can I come in now?" I hear the woman ask.

"Not until my mother says it's okay" he tells her.

"Mom there's a woman at the door asking for you"

"Okay Sakura I'll be right down"

"Yes can I help you?" she replied as she reached the door.

"Yes I'm hear to take Sakura" she replied.

"What do you mean take her?" she replied.

"I mean take her, as in take her away" the woman replied.

"You're not taking my sister!" Kaoru yelled as he held me to his chest.

"Kaoru calm down Sakura's not going any where" she gives the woman a mean look.

"Come on Sakura lets go to the kitchen" Kaoru pulls me along.

"Okay" I follow him obediently.

"Look Mrs. Iida Sakura belongs to the government" I hear the woman say.

"No she belongs to the Iida family"

My mom and the woman talk for a long time before my mother walks in the room.

*Sigh* "Sakura this is officer Ai and she's come to take you to another home my mother" replied as she begin to cry.

"But I don't want to go to another home" I replied.

"I know you don't and we don't want you to go either but this woman says you have to go" she cried.

"Sakura go pack your things and lets go" Ai replied.

"No I'm not leaving" I told her in a stern voice.

"Sakura-

"No I finally have a good home and family and now you want to take that away?" I ask her.

"Well no, but, you belong to the government and we've been looking for you" she replied walking over to me.

"You stay away from our sister!" Ayame and Kaoru get in front of me.

"Ayame, Kaoru you have to move my mother" replied.

"But mom don't you want me to stay?" I asked her.

"Oh Sakura you know I do but, you can't" she starts crying again.

I look at her crying and then I look up and my brother and sister before getting up and walking over to Ai.

"Sakura where are you going?" they ask in unison.

"I'm leaving" I replied without turning to them.

"But why?" they ask.

"Because I'm not doing anything but causing pain and trouble" I replied.

"No you're not Sakura" Kaoru replied walking over to me.

"Yes I am Kaoru, mother is crying and you guys might get in trouble protecting me!"

"I just can't let that happen and so I have to go" I begin to cry and Ayame runs over to me and hugs me tight. I hug her back.

"Good-Bye Sakura" she cries.

"Good-Bye Ayame"

After giving Ayame a hug I give Kaoru and my "mother" a hug good-bye too.

"Come on Sakura it's time to go" Ai says standing at the door with my bags.

"Okay" I begin to walk over to her when Ayame stops me.

"Ayame I have to go"

"I know but take this with you" she gives me a locket with the family picture inside. I smile and give her one more hug good-bye.

"We'll meet again I just know we will" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes we will, it's a promise" she replied back.

"Tell father I said good-bye and that I love him and that I'll miss him!" I yelled from the car. I watch Ayame and Kaoru chase after the car as we drive away. We shout our last good-byes until we could no longer see each other. As we sit at a stop light the street I see my father's car on the way home. I roll down the window and call out to him. He turns and looks at me.

"Sakura where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving" I said in a sad voice.

"But why?"

"Because I have to"

"No you don't you were welcome at our house" he yells.

"I know father" I cried as the light turned green.

"This is good-bye daddy" I smile as we drive away.


End file.
